Scare Tactics
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Update The Party Has gone Resident Evil and It's up to Kagome and Inuyasha to Make things right again. Sesshomaru is Disgusted.InuyashaKagome
1. Default Chapter

Scare Tactics  
  
Hey everyone this is My first Inuyasha Fic. I am A long time fan of the show and just thought I would do a fic. Be nice if it's not what you're use to reading. Thank you.  
  
Chapter one: Halloween Invite  
  
The Season is autumn and everyone's fav season Is around the corner. School just let out and Kagome is at her locker putting her books in her locker. Thank go it's Friday. When she closes her locker, He friends come up to her, Linda, Brenda and Mandy. (I don't know their real names, but bear with me.)  
  
"Hi Kagome." Linda says.  
  
"Hey." Kagome says.  
  
"Did you hear about the Halloween party this weekend?" Brenda asks.  
  
"No, but what about it?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well It's a Halloween party. I know you have a date." Mandy says.  
  
"Uh I don't think I'll be attending." Kagome says. "I just don't do parties."  
  
"Come on you have to go. Half the school is going." Brenda says.  
  
"Um well.."Kagome trails off.  
  
"Well here's the invite just incase you change your mind." Linda says holding the handing Kagome the invite. Kagome takes it and reads it.  
  
"I'll call you guys when I have made a decision." Kagome says as she begins to walk away.  
  
"Ok I hope you can make it." Brenda says as Kagome turns and smiles.  
  
She leaves the school building and begins to make her way home.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
"So you're telling me that there is a Halloween party going on and you're not going?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I don't do parties and plus I have to bring a date." Kagome says sitting on her bed.  
  
"A date? What's that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"You know someone you can go places with and do things with. Not necessarily dating." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok so who are you going with?" Inuyasha Asks.  
  
Kagome slowly raises her gaze to him as he looks at her.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I just don't wanna go." Inuyasha says while sitting in his yoga position.  
  
"Well I think this would be the first party I have gone to with anyone. I think it would be fun." Kagome says.  
  
"So go by yourself." Inuyasha says in a nasty tone.  
  
"No I'll do better then that." Kagome says getting off her bed and going over to the phone on the nightstand. She picks up the receiver and then dials a number, while putting the receiver to her ear. After 3 rings the other end picks up.  
  
"Hello, Hi Linda, yeah, of course. Yeah I will, when? 7 you say, ok I'll be there bye." Kagome says as she hangs up the phone. Inuyasha opens one eye and looks at Kagome.  
  
"Guess where we will be going this weekend on Saturday night." Kagome says grinning.  
  
"I really hate you for this." Inuyasha says still sitting in his position.  
  
"I know you do. We have to find Costumes." Kagome says while grabbing Inuyasha and heading out the door.  
  
Well that's my chapter 1. I hope you guys like this. Well review and remember it's my first fic. 


	2. Chapter 2: Party Favorites

Chapter 2: Party Favorites  
  
After dragging Inuyasha to the mall and trying to find a good costume place, Kagome finally found one. She drags him in there and begins to look around.  
  
"I don't need a costume." Inuyasha says as he stands against the door.  
  
"And why not?" Kagome asks putting on a witch hat. "I think you would love it."  
  
"Yeah I won't. While walking through this place with everyone staring at me, you can pretty much say I already have my Costume." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well I think you would love it." Kagome says as she gets the whole witch outfit. "I'm going as a witch."  
  
"Yeah that's because it matches." Inuyasha says while laughing at his own joke.  
  
Kagome just ignores him and looks around for a costume for him. She finds a costume and takes it off the rack. She walks over to him and shows him the costume.  
  
"How about this?" Kagome says smiling.  
  
"You have to be brain dead to think I would wear that." Inuyasha says while turning away from the costume.  
  
"Ok your choice." Kagome says while taking the costume back over to the rack. She goes to the cashier and pays for her costume. After paying her and Inuyasha make their way home.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
Kagome is in her b-room trying on her Costume and when she's done trying it on, she comes out of the bathroom. Inuyasha is sitting on her floor.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Kagome asks coming out of the bathroom and standing in the doorway. Inuyasha looks up and can see what she is wearing. He can't deny the fact she was beautiful wearing the outfit.  
  
"Tell me what you think." Kagome says as she leans against the door. "Too big, kinda small what?"  
  
"Meh, it's just right, for the witch you are." Inuyasha says as Kagome's right eyebrow begins to twitch as she yells: SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha hits the floor, face first.  
  
"I'll never get tired of that." Kagome chuckles to herself while going back in the b-room to change back to change into her clothes.  
  
That Saturday*  
  
Kagome is all dressed in her costume and is ready to go while Inuyasha is still dressed as himself.  
  
"I don't know why I'm going through with this." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Because you know you will have a nice time and love it." Kagome says as she puts on the finishing touches on her face. "Besides you need to be out more then you are anyway."  
  
"Yeah easy for you to say." Inuyasha says as he walks over to Kagome. "What are you doing to your face?"  
  
"Oh it's called make up. You put it on with any outfit." Kagome says as she puts on her black lipstick.  
  
"I didn't know you were so into that stuff." Inuyasha say while picking up some nose powder. "What does this stuff---- The powder blows up in his face around his nose. He begins to sneeze over and over and finally he stops.  
  
"This is stuff is evil." Inuyasha says closing the compact. "How do you wear it anyway?"  
  
"Well you take this puff pad here, dab it like that and put it on like this." Kagome says as she shows him how it's done. She takes the compact and gently puts it back.  
  
"Now come on we are going to be late." Kagome says while putting on her jacket and taking Inuyasha with her out the door.  
  
At the Party*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just arrived at the party and are walking around until her friends find her.  
  
"Hi Kagome you made it." Linda says.  
  
"Yeah I did." Kagome says. "Guys this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Brenda, Linda, and Mandy."  
  
Inuyasha just turns away.  
  
"Well he's rude." Linda says.  
  
"I know guys, but he's not use to a lot of people so please excuse him. He's really nice, but today he's got a cramp." Kagome says.  
  
"Well ok, but he is cute though. Where did you find him?" Brenda asks.  
  
"We are childhood friends. We grew up together." Kagome says while sweatdropping.  
  
"Nice lie." Inuyasha whispers.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome says while her left eyebrow twitches.  
  
"Well why do you guys look around and if you guys wanna be alone, there is a room labeled Private. Upstairs first room to your left.  
  
"Um Ok we will think about it." Kagome says while walking away with Inuyasha.  
  
"So what do you people do at parties anyway?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well we mingle, but at a Halloween party, you would fund stuff like apple bobbing, and things like that." Kagome says. (Sorry I'm not an expert on Parties, I've only been to 1 Halloween party, the rest birthdays and sleepovers lol).  
  
"I don't have to fight anyone do I?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No only if someone starts with you." Kagome says still pulling him along. When they go to the punch table, a boy from school spots Kagome. He walks up to her and speaks.  
  
"Hi Kagome." Greg says.  
  
"Hi Greg." Kagome says. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing just here enjoying the party." Kagome says as Inuyasha begins to glare at Greg.  
  
"Is he your date?" Greg asks.  
  
"Um yeah he is." Kagome says.  
  
"So what if I am?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Inuyasha it's ok. He only asked." Kagome says trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yeah I only asked. You're lucky to have someone as fine as this." Greg says looking at Kagome. Inuyasha can see that Greg is flirting and gets an Anime vein.  
  
"Listen buster she's here with me so just bug---- Inuyasha grabs Greg by the collar and then the lights go out, which makes everyone scream.  
  
"Great now what?" Inuyasha says throwing Greg to one side.  
  
"I'm not sure let's go check it out." Kagome says as she and Inuyasha runs towards the stairs along with everyone else with them in front of everyone. Inuyasha can smell where the trouble is. The Door with the label *private * is kicked in and everyone gets an Eye full, Which makes them scream.  
  
What did they see that made them scream?  
  
Find out next chapter..  
  
I hope you guys like this second.  
  
Well review 


	3. Chapter 3: The real Party Starts

Chapter 3: The real Party Starts  
  
Note: I've been informed of Kagome's friend's names. Well when I do write my other one, I will be sure and include their real names, but until then, I'm sticking with the one's I have. Sorry.  
  
After Opening the Door Labeled Private, everyone gets an Eye full and Screams.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" Kagome asks while clinging onto Inuyasha.  
  
"What kinda party is this?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"It's a Halloween party I can tell you that, but this wasn't part of the theme." Linda says.  
  
There are 2 people on the bed who have had their throats slashed.  
  
"I have never seen anything more repulsive in my life." Brenda says as she runs down stairs pass everyone else. Linda closes the door and leans against it.  
  
"So what are you going to do about that?" Kagome asks freaking out.  
  
"I don't really know. Look why don't you guys go back down the stairs and enjoy the party." Linda says as she stands up. "Let me worry about that."  
  
Everyone piles down the stairs and try to turn on lights, but to no use the power is still out. Linda goes down the stairs to the Circuit breakers and open the door. She sees the main switch to the house and switches up and down. The power comes back on. She runs upstairs to join everyone else.  
  
"That was weird." Kagome says.  
  
"Well yeah It was. 2 people just got annihilated." Inuyasha says while sipping his punch. He tastes it and then spits it out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asks putting her punch down.  
  
"This stuff doesn't taste right." Inuyasha says as he starts slapping his tongue.  
  
"It's just punch Inuyasha ok? It can't kill you." Kagome says she takes a sip and her face turns blue as she spits out her punch.  
  
"What is in this stuff?" Kagome asks while Linda is passing. Kagome grabs her shoulder and she stops.  
  
"Linda your punch has been spiked." Kagome yells as everyone turns to them and the music stops.  
  
"My Punch has been what?" Linda asks as she gets a sip and does the same as Kagome.  
  
"You're right." Linda says as she takes the entire punch bowl into the kitchen.  
  
"Is this the real meaning of Halloween?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No it's not. I don't know what's going on and quite frankly it's scaring me." Kagome says as she thinks about what's upstairs.  
  
"Well do you wanna book now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No I don't. I'll stay here and besides if this is part of the theme then I'm coming to the next Halloween party she has.  
  
"Well the next one I'm not coming to." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You don't know how to have fun." Kagome says as Linda comes back with the punch bowl.  
  
"There. This should be safe to drink." Linda says putting it down.  
  
Brenda is passing out the platter in which people take little snacks off of. She goes over to Inuyasha and holds it up to him.  
  
"Taco nip?" Brenda asks. Inuyasha takes one and before he bites into it, someone screams out while holding his throat. After a few minutes of Struggling he hits the floor and is not moving.  
  
Everyone gathers around. Kagome leans down and turns the boy over.  
  
"Oh my God Dave." Kagome say as she touches his neck and feels no pulse.  
  
"That's 3 people today." Inuyasha says as he turns to Linda.  
  
"Is this your sick Idea of a party?" Inuyasha asks while seeing the expression on her face.  
  
" I was only trying to throw a decent party." Linda says while getting upset.  
  
"Inuyasha it's not her fault. Some one is here to Sabotage this party and make it look like a joke." Kagome says as she walks over to Brenda.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs to deal with things up there." Kagome says as Brenda puts down the platter. The two girls go up the stairs to take care of business.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Kagome and Brenda drag the 2 bodies off the bed and puts them on the floor as they take the sheets off the bed and put them over the bodies.  
  
"God rest their souls." Kagome says as she goes over to the phone on the wall and puts the receiver to her ear. She hits the button in the middle 3 times.  
  
"No Dial tone." Kagome says as she puts the receiver on the base. When her and Brenda try to make an Exit, Something grabs their feet. They turn around to see 2 dead hands on their ankles. They turn to each other and Scream: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Inuyasha's ears perk up.  
  
"Kagome's in trouble. Coming Kagome." Inuyasha says as he runs up the stairs. Once he gets upstairs he sees an Open door and runs in. What he sees makes his eyes get real big.  
  
Well Enough for now.  
  
I hope you guys like this one. I'm feeling much better and will update regularly.  
  
Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Things that go Bump in The da...

Chapter 4: Things that go Bump in the dark  
  
After taking care of matters upstairs, something odd happens and Inuyasha just finds out.  
  
"Don't just stand there help us." Kagome shouts as Inuyasha gets a sight of what he sees. Two dead people who not only got their throats ripped, but also have had their faces horribly disfigured.  
  
"Iron Rever Soul Killer." Inuyasha says, completely destroying the two dead souls. Brenda and Kagome jump on Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome says as she hugs Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Now before anything else happens let's get down stairs." Inuyasha says while pulling the 2 girls off him. They leaves the room only to go down the stairs and half way down, a dead body falls out of the ceiling and drops in front of them. Kagome clings to Inuyasha.  
  
"LINDA." Brenda yells as Linda finds them on the stairs.  
  
"What?" Linda asks very upset by the look of her face.  
  
"This party is starting to get weird. What is going on?" Brenda asks.  
  
"This party isn't suppose to get like this. I swear it is innocent." Linda says as she looks around.  
  
"Well explain the dead body that just fell." Inuyasha says while looking down.  
  
"I don't know what is happening." Linda says as she gets off the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to help her find out." Kagome says as she walks down the stairs and goes off to find Linda. Once she finds her she can see she is crying.  
  
"Hey Linda is everything ok?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No nothing is going right. I didn't mean for this party to get like this. I mean this is suppose to be a Halloween party like any other, but for real people to be dying and things is not part of the theme." Linda says while crying into the top part of Kagome's Outfit.  
  
"Shhhh, It's ok. I know this isn't part of the theme. We'll figure it out. SO let's go." Kagome says as her and Linda walks to the other staircase on the other end of the house and goes upstairs.  
  
Once they get up there, they see a figure that is like a boy. Kagome walks up to him and he turns around to face her. She looks at him and recognizes the boy.  
  
"David, is that you?" Kagome asks. "You passed out down the stairs and----  
  
David smiles at her as his left eye pops out. Kagome and Linda's faces turn blue and they begin to scream. They run in the opposite direction in the other way. David begins to chase them, as he isn't too far behind them. Linda finds an open door and pulls Kagome in with her. She closes the door and they lean against it.  
  
"That was close." Kagome says as Linda nods.  
  
A hand shots through the door and begins to reach around, making both girls scream. They run to the other side of the room as the rest of the door is smashed and David walks in. He smiles and begins to walk towards them. Kagome picks up the nearest object and holds it.  
  
"I dare you to come near us." Kagome yells ready to swing.  
  
David continues to walk towards them. Kagome throws the object at him and it just hits him. It doesn't phase him a bit so he continues to walk as Linda and Kagome holds each other. When he gets an inch closer he turns into dust and after the dust clears Inuyasha is standing there.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha thank you." Kagome says running up to him.  
  
"And just why did you go off on your own?" Inuyasha asks while looking at the floor at the dead body there.  
  
"I was helping Linda discover what is going on with this party of hers. This isn't her doing." Kagome says.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but it's getting strange and it's gonna stop today." Inuyasha says as Linda walks up to them.  
  
"Well we have to find out what's going on and fast." Kagome says as she walks out of the room. The other 2 follow behind very closely.  
  
The trio is walking down the hall near the stairs. Linda is behind Inuyasha and is curious about a door that is slightly open.  
  
"I think if we wait for another strike then we can know where to find the source." Kagome says while looking around corners. "Right Linda?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turn around to see Linda isn't there.  
  
"Linda, Linda, OH MY GOD LINDA. WHERE ARE YOU? Kagome yells.  
  
"Ok it's about time we left." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No we can't go, we have to find Linda." Kagome says while yanking on His Kimono.  
  
"Kagome this party is weird and it's the first for me, God knows who is next. Now we have to go before you disappear and I don't want that." Inuyasha yells as Kagome looks at him.  
  
"What?" She asks blushing.  
  
"I said I don't want anything happ--- ok I just said it." Inuyasha says as he turns red just realizing what he said.  
  
"If something happened to me you would be worried?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well Yes I would." Inuyasha says while looking down at her.  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much." Kagome says while hugging Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course I do and you know I want you to know something. That I l--- before he can finish his sentence a chainsaw noise can be heard from behind them and once the sound gets louder, it burst through a door that is in front of them, which makes Kagome cling to Him more.  
  
Ok enough for now...  
  
Now if this chapter sucked then I have an explanation for that. You see my laptop isn't working now because the Internet isn't working right and I had to guess at the last part. So I won't be updating until Later Wednesday Early Thursday Or maybe sooner. But If you see updates sooner which I'm going to try to get these out sooner, then look out for them  
  
Thank you and Review 


	5. Chapter 5: All talk and no play makes a ...

Chapter 5: All talk and no play makes a party very dull  
  
After almost confessing to Kagome, a chainsaw is brought to the picture.  
  
"I don't want to die." Kagome says while clinging onto Inuyasha.  
  
"You won't and I'll make sure of that." Inuyasha says as he puts Kagome behind him.  
  
Once the chainsaw breaks through the door, Kagome can see that it's Brenda.  
  
"Brenda, is that you?" Kagome asks as she comes from behind Inuyasha, but is stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha that's Brenda." Kagome says.  
  
"No that's not her. She's your friend and friends don't try to kill their friends." Inuyasha says.  
  
Brenda swings the chainsaw at them with the Rusty end and they split up, by going 2 separate ways.  
  
Brenda begins to chase after Kagome.  
  
"Brenda what are you doing? I'm your friend. We are best friends." Kagome says while running.  
  
"I have no friends." Brenda says while still chasing her. Inuyasha looks behind him to see Kagome going in another direction. He runs in her direction but is stopped by a door breaking and Linda walking out looking dead. Inuyasha stops and stares.  
  
"Out of my way Linda, Kagome is in trouble." Inuyasha says.  
  
Linda just smiles and jumps on Inuyasha who just ducks and let's her hit the wall.  
  
"Your own fault." Inuyasha says as he runs in the direction of Kagome and Brenda.  
  
Kagome has run to the end of the hall and it's a dead end and she stops. Brenda is still waving the chainsaw.  
  
"Brenda you have to stop it. I'm your best friend. We are like sisters and we can tell each other everything." Kagome says as she is hoping to get through to her. Kagome is up against a table, when Brenda swings the chain saw and it hits the table. When Brenda has Kagome up against the wall, she has the chain saw so close. Kagome closes her eyes to meet with death, but soon the chainsaw sound is stopped. She opens eyes to see Inuyasha fighting with Brenda. He hits her and knocks her out.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!." Kagome yells.  
  
"What? She tried to kill you." Inuyasha says getting up.  
  
"Well that is true." Kagome says as Inuyasha walks up to her. "Let's go downstairs."  
  
When they begin walking to the stairs, a hand grabs Kagome's Wrist and yanks her back. Inuyasha can feel the wind and turns around to see Kagome fighting with Linda who is trying to pull her into a room. Inuyasha yanks her wrist away only for Linda's hand to be pulled off and stuck on her wrist. Kagome freaks out and shakes the hand off. Linda is still able to move after losing a hand.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome run downstairs and through the crowd. Kagome finds a microphone and pats it making a squeaking noise.  
  
"Listen up everyone, this party is turning very real, for your safety, evacuate at once." Kagome yells.  
  
"Nice Announcement." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You have a better Idea." Kagome says.  
  
Everyone is staring at her and she smiles.  
  
"Put the music back on." Some one from the crowd says.  
  
"Take this serious. Evacuate at once." Kagome says as she yells louder then before.  
  
Someone goes up there and bumps her out of the way and puts the music back on.  
  
The music starts to play and Inuyasha helps Kagome down.  
  
"Well if they want to stay here then I won't." Kagome says as she walks towards the door. She puts her hand on the knob to turn it so it can open, but nothing happens.  
  
"It's locked." Kagome says as Inuyasha tries to open it and gets shocked.  
  
"What the hell kinda House is this?" Inuyasha asks while holding his hand.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find a way out." Kagome says as she runs up the stairs and finds a room that's clear. She gets some bed sheets and begins to tie them together. Inuyasha finds her in the room and begins helping her. When they have a rope made, Kagome goes over the window and opens it. She looks down and sees a clearing. She has Inuyasha throw it over. Inuyasha holds one end so she can climb down.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Hey No Problem." Inuyasha says as she begins to climb down. When she is half way down she can feel the rope move, like it was about to let go. She looks up to see Inuyasha fighting with Dead David.  
  
"Inuyasha hold it right." Kagome says as she looks down to see Brenda who is reaching up for her.  
  
"Oh no. Stuck in a tight spot." Kagome says.  
  
"Just go down the rope. I got it." Inuyasha says as he holds on to the end he is supposing to.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't." Kagome says looking down at Brenda.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha yells while slapping away David.  
  
"IT'S ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Kagome yells.  
  
David grabs the rope and begins to shake it. Kagome holds on tight. Inuyasha knocks away David only to almost let go of the cover rope.  
  
How are they going to get out of this one.....  
  
Well enough for now.  
  
YAY my Internet is working now so I hope this chapter didn't suck a lot. I can always come back and redo it. Well review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Confessions This P...

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Confessions (This Party is over)  
  
After swatting away David and holding the rope so Kagome can get down safely, something is waiting on the other end.  
  
"Climb down and jump over whatever it is." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I can't. It's Brenda. She's a Zombie, the living undead. I can't climb down." Kagome says as David Attacks Inuyasha again. He begins to choke him and Inuyasha is still holding the rope. Inuyasha grabs David's arm and pulls it off while making the rope move.  
  
"Inuyasha pull me up." Kagome yells as Brenda begins to climb in the bushes to get at Kagome. Inuyasha begins to pull her up. When he gets the rope up far enough he grabs her hand and she clings to his Kimono. He pulls her completely in the window.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome says to Inuyasha as she stares into his amber Opals. (Sorry I don't know his eye color).  
  
"No problem anytime." Inuyasha says as he stares into her black eyes and begins to lean closer. She leans in as well as their lips are an inch away from each other when Kagome can feel something yank her backwards and out of the window. She grabs Inuyasha's Kimono and he grabs her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha don't let go." Kagome yells up.  
  
"I don't plan on it." Inuyasha says. "Just hold on and don't let go."  
  
Kagome looks down at Brenda who is trying her best to yank her down.  
  
"Let go Brenda now." Kagome yells.  
  
"Must kill former friend." Brenda chants.  
  
"Inuyasha pull me up now." Kagome yells as Inuyasha pulls her up and this time in the window. They run out into the hall and down the stairs where they encounter another Zombie that is standing at the bottom of the staircase. Inuyasha grabs her hand and they leap over the side of the banister. They run into the kitchen and to the basement.  
  
"We should be safe here." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yeah we should." Kagome says as she leans on him and her heartbeat slows down. Inuyasha can feel her head on him and he lays her hair down.  
  
"Inuyasha honestly I didn't even know this party was going to end up like this I swear I didn't know." Kagome says.  
  
"Well I believe you Kagome. I never been to a party so I wouldn't know what one is, but since I came with you here then I now know what a party is." Inuyasha says.  
  
"But this is the wrong definition of one." Kagome says. "This was suppose to be a fun teen party and it turned out to be like this." Kagome says as her eyes tear up.  
  
"Hey it's alright you didn't know it was like this. I totally believe you and you wanted to have fun. I understand that." Inuyasha says as he dries her eyes.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha Thank you." Kagome says as she hugs him. He hugs back, only to pull her closer.  
  
"Kagome listen to me." Inuyasha says as Kagome looks up at him.  
  
"Yes." Kagome says.  
  
"No matter what happens tonight I'm going to protect you and I want you to know something that I l---- Inuyasha is cut off by a rusty chainsaw cutting through the door and the Zombie is Brenda with Linda and another following.  
  
"How do they keep finding us?" Kagome asks while trying not to freak out.  
  
"If it's one thing about the dead that they have and that's the sense of humans. They can smell us." Inuyasha says while standing up.  
  
"You're only half so how can they sense you?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well with only being half they can still pick up the scent." Inuyasha says while putting Kagome behind him.  
  
The 3 Zombies are getting closer and closer as Inuyasha slashes one and makes a space for him and Kagome to run. Once they get out of the basement they run to the livingroom to see people are gone.  
  
"What happened to everyone?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Maybe they heeded the Warning of The living undead and they took off." Inuyasha says as someone drops in front of them and tries to grab Kagome but is slashed by Inuyasha.  
  
"We have to find a way out of here. This party is over." Kagome says.  
  
"I agree." Inuyasha says as he runs over to the door and tries again, but the door is locked once again.  
  
"What is with this damn door?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Look forget the door we can try to find other exits to get out of here." Kagome says as she grabs Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asks as he is pulled along.  
  
"If I remember from my past sleepovers that Linda has a door by the den and there is a sun porch with another exit." Kagome says as she and Inuyasha find the den and when they get there, the door isn't all that's there. Another Zombie is there.  
  
"Great that's the last exit. We have to move that one in order to get out." Kagome freaks.  
  
Inuyasha takes his claws (his long fingernails) and cuts through the Zombie.  
  
"That was No problem." Inuyasha says as he opens the door to the sun porch and Kagome follows him.  
  
He closes the door so they can be out there alone.  
  
"Well we finally made it." Kagome says as she sits on the patio chairs.  
  
"Yeah that we did." Inuyasha says while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You know Inuyasha as much as we have been through tonight, I really have to thank you for being there for me." Kagome says a she leans on him.  
  
"Hey it was nothing. Besides I have something I have been wanting to say to you all night." Inuyasha says as Kagome looks at him.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"I love you Kagome. I have since the Day we met." Inuyasha says as Kagome scoots closer to him and leans on him.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome says as she leans up and Inuyasha leans down and their lips meet. They share a passionate kiss for no longer then a minute until a Zombie Grabs Kagome and Yanks her away from Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yells while being drug in the house.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yells while standing up. "Those Bastards are going to pay for taking my Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha runs in the house to find Kagome.  
  
Will he find her in the Array of the undead? Well you have to read to find out.  
  
Review please.  
  
Well people I may be having these story updates coming in slow I Just started back to the University so I may only update on the weekends. If I can squeeze in during the week to do it, then Happy YAY.  
  
Anyway review nice people. 


	7. Chapter 7: To find Kagome and The Party ...

Chapter 7: To find Kagome and The party Ends now  
  
After confessing his feeling to Kagome, something bad happens to her. Now he has to search for his love.  
  
Inuyasha runs in the house in hopes of finding Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Where are you?" Inuyasha yells through out the house. Then He spots her witch hat and picks it up. It has been lying on the steps, which is indicating that she was taken upstairs. Inuyasha holds her hat in hoping she wasn't turned into a Zombie along with the others. He holds back his thoughts and runs upstairs and looks around.  
  
"Please Kagome please be ok." Inuyasha says as he looks around in the hall and tries to sense as to where she can be. Just then Inuyasha gets an Idea and goes to the end of the hall where the last room is and burst in the room.  
  
When he gets in there the room is full of dead people and Blood on the walls. He slowly walks in and takes in the scent.  
  
"When humans die they smell worse then when Demons die." Inuyasha says while covering his nose. When he turns to leave, A hand taps his shoulder. He turns to see Kagome.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome says smiling.  
  
"Kagome you're alright. I thought that you.. Inuyasha trails off as he senses something is wrong with the Kagome he is speaking with.  
  
"Wait you're not Kagome." Inuyasha says as he backs away.  
  
"Yes I am Inuyasha, It's Me Kagome, your love." Kagome says walking towards him.  
  
"No you're not." Inuyasha says as he continues to walk back from her.  
  
"Ok test. If you're Kagome, Then who are your 3 friends?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Linda, Brenda, and Mandy." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok what era am I from?" Inuyasha asks still covering his nose while taking in small breaths to breathe.  
  
"You're from the Ancient Japan era." Kagome says as she walks towards him. (If I got his Era wrong, then I'm sorry because I heard that's where he is from.)  
  
"Ok that was an easy one." Inuyasha says. "Ok what's going on at this party?" Inuyasha says as he looks at her.  
  
She stops and thinks.  
  
"Ha, you're not the real Kagome because if you were, you would be able to tell me why this party is such a hoax." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Ok you got me, I'm not the real Kagome, but the things I'm going to do to you will be." The demon Kagome says as Her fangs how and Her eyes turn red.  
  
"Wait I know what happens when people are turned into demons. The shicon Jewel, She the part of the Jewel Fragment on her." Inuyasha says as he tries to see where it is on her. (Sorry if I spelled the jewel's name wrong. I never got it.)  
  
"That means if she is carrying one, then the other people here are carrying one as well." Inuyasha thinks to himself. 'But how do I get them out that's my question."  
  
Kagome comes closer to Inuyasha and her finer nails sharpen.  
  
"Kagome I don't want to hurt you. Please think about your friends and me." Inuyasha says as he tries to get through to her. She continues to walk up to him. While Inuyasha is still trying to talk to her, She swipes him across the face and gives him 2 slash marks, Deep Slash marks.  
  
Inuyasha touches his face and can feel the blood run over his fingers, but it's not deeply bleeding.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha asks while holding his face. Just then Linda, Brenda, and Mandy walk in and they Surround Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm telling you for the last time Kagome I'm not going to hurt you or your friends now." Inuyasha says as they begin to close in on him. Inuyasha runs and grabs Kagome while heading down the stairs. Once down there he sets Kagome down and Begins talking to her.  
  
"Kagome listen, it's me Inuyasha. I said I loved you and I know I do so please stop acting like this even though it's not your fault. Locate the Jewel on you and get rid of it now." Inuyasha says while shaking her.  
  
She continues trying to swipe at him with her nails. He is trying his best to keep her from harming him and trying his best not to harm her.  
  
Before another word could slip out, Something Stings Inuyasha and He collapses right in front Kagome. Linda appears behind the fallen Inuyasha.  
  
They both smile as they leans down and pick up parts of Inuyasha (by meaning his legs and hands) and drag him off.  
  
Well enough for now people...  
  
I have to think up ideas because this is the second to the last and the ending (I won't say)  
  
So I hope you enjoyed this one and if it reeks alittle, I am back in school if many of you did not know and I'm squeezing this in with the amount of homework I'm keeping down.  
  
Review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Shikon Madness

Chapter 8: Shikon Madness (Will think of a title later)  
  
Note: Someone asks where Kagome Evil and her friends. To answer your question, No they aren't evil, they are being controlled by parts of the jewel. I hope that helped. ( and hope I didn't ruin it for you who didn't read it yet. ( Well enjoy. ;)  
  
After getting shocked and collapsing, now Inuyasha is waking up only to be found tied down to something.  
  
"What, where is am I?" Inuyasha asks as the Possessed Kagome looks at him.  
  
"Shut up." She says smacking him.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"You're going to be a live Sacrifice." Linda says while Brenda and Kagome drag a Cauldron over to him.  
  
"Sacrifice? What did I do to get that title?" Inuyasha asks while looking up to see what he's bound to. His wrists have been double knotted him to the wall.  
  
"Kagome why are you doing this to me? I've been here with you all night and I enjoyed the party." Inuyasha says hoping that would bring her back. She continues to set up the fire to the Cauldron.  
  
"Linda you're her friend, talk to her and GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" Inuyasha says and then yells.  
  
Linda walks up to Inuyasha and Smacks him.  
  
"Why do you damn Girls keep slapping me?" Inuyasha asks while screaming. He continues to try and to break free himself, but whatever they used is way stronger then he. He's becoming tired and exhausted.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for saying you're your outfit matches your personality. It was just a joke." Inuyasha says as he still can see that it didn't help.  
  
"KAGOME DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME GET ME DOWN OR IT WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!!!!!!!." Inuyasha yells, but is soon gagged by a gagball that Brenda provided.  
  
Inuyasha thinks.  
  
Outside the house*  
  
Some people are walking up to the house and knocks on the door. The door opens and the house seems Empty. So they just walk in.  
  
"Looks as if no one is here." Miroku says.  
  
"What are we even doing here? This isn't even our era." Sango says.  
  
"Well Inuyasha did mention a party before he left and well since we spend so much time in the Ancient Japan Era, then I figured why not visit Kagome's Era for once." Miroku say while pushing the door open and walking in with Sango following.  
  
"Well you picked a fine night to come to her Era." Sango says while stepping over the fallen souls on their way inside.  
  
"This party got out of hand." Miroku says while looking at the mess the teens left.  
  
"Not only out of hand, but it got ridiculous." Sango says. Just then they hear a yell that sounds like Inuyasha.  
  
"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asks.  
  
"It sounded like him." Miroku says. "He's upstairs."  
  
Sango and Miroku make a run up the stairs where it's messier.  
  
"Was this a Halloween Party or a occult ceremony?" Sango asks looking at the lost souls spreaded all over the hallway.  
  
"I don't too much care what kinda party it was, but I do care if my friends are involved." Miroku says while looking for the room.  
  
Inside the room*  
  
"Ok I would like to keep my clothes and my hair. Thank now swing that knife some place else." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well the whole part of becoming a sacrifice is to have a little marking and since you're so cute, then I will mark you with a cute one." The possessed Kagome says as she takes the knife's handle and turns it up. Inuyasha closes his eyes to meet with death, until the door flies open. He turns to see who it is.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, How happy I am to see you guys." Inuyasha says as Kagome turns towards them. Sango tackles Kagome and knocks the knife out of her hand. Then She punches her.  
  
"Well that much is done." San go says as she sees Brenda and Linda ready to pounce.  
  
"How do you get yourself in these messes?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I don't know and really don't care. I want to get down now." Inuyasha says as Miroku begins to undo the knots.  
  
"Well I guess you know now not to come to these parties again huh?" Miroku asks while undoing the other wrist and Sango is fighting with Linda.  
  
"Now I know now to. I cam here tonight to be with Kagome and to make her happy. Now just imagined if she came here alone with this happening like it is? She would have been hurt." Inuyasha says while Sango slams Linda up against the wall and slinging Brenda across the room.  
  
"So you admit you care." Miroku says.  
  
"Yeah I do care a lot for her, in fact I love Kagome." Inuyasha says while rubbing his wrist.  
  
"Now all of these girls are being possessed by the fragment of the jewel. We have to get them out. Oh that boy over there too." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to dig into their skin and get it." Miroku says.  
  
"Wouldn't that kill them?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No it wouldn't because you see, while they are a demon they can withstand anything, but when they are a human they can't withstand anything, so remove it before she wakes up and take care of the others too. The cut will just heal up after they are human again." Miroku says.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome." Inuyasha says while leaning down and reaching behind her hair. He digs with his nails and gets the jewel out with his nails. He does that for all the possessed people in the room.  
  
"Well that's all of them." Inuyasha says while holding the bloody fragments.  
  
"Who would do this to a teen party?" Sango asks as a shadow looms over the window.  
  
"May I answer that Question?" A voice says as the 3 turn to the shadow  
  
Well enough for now....  
  
Now guess who's in the window. I won't say until later people.  
  
I hope you liked it and review ok?  
  
Later 


	9. Chapter 9: Teen Parties and Demons Don't...

Chapter 9: Teen Parties and Demons don't mix  
  
A/n: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, College, homework and me never mix. So enjoy this chapter.  
  
After seeing the mess that was created, someone answers their question by appearing.  
  
"You." Inuyasha hisses.  
  
"Yes it is I." Sesshomaru says while climbing in the window.  
  
"Why would you do this to a harmless kid's party?" Sango asks.  
  
"Well it is a Halloween party so I figured just to liven it up a bit just for the sake of argument." Sesshomaru says while looking around the room.  
  
"Honestly Sesshomaru, you couldn't have been this bored to ruin an innocent kids party. Do you know I was almost sacrificed tonight?" Inuyasha says while still rubbing his wrists.  
  
"And that has what to do with me?" Sesshomaru asks while looking at nails.  
  
"You bastard." Sango says.  
  
"Bastard I may be, but none of you can undo this mess I made. Oh and I see your little girlfriend came tonight Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says while looking at the raven-haired girl on the floor unconscience.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha says while rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"Well you did confess you love her tonight didn't you?" Sesshomaru asks while looking at the Blushing Inuyasha.  
  
"And so what if I did?" Inuyasha says while jumping on his brother, but is thrown back by the force field he put up. Inuyasha lands on the floor.  
  
"Now to turn this party into Resident Evil." Sesshomaru says while trying to find the suitable human for his hunter. He looks at Kagome and leans down. He puts his hand over her head and she sits up. (Sorry peeps about putting Resident Evil, I watched the movie and well this story is almost like that.)  
  
"You leave her alone." Inuyasha says as he goes up to Kagome and holds on to her. She opens her eyes and when she sees Inuyasha she throws him off.  
  
"Kagome it's me." Inuyasha says. "Kagome snap out of it."  
  
"She doesn't answer to that name. My name for her Is Demon Cat. Demon cat, destroy the unwanted visitor." Sesshomaru says pointing to Inuyasha, But Miroku stand s in the way, in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, don't do what I think you are." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I have no choice." Miroku says while wrapping his hand.  
  
"If you do, you will suck everyone in this room in, even Kagome." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Then what do you suppose I do then?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. Kagome is in a trance state and I don't want to do anything to hurt her." Inuyasha says while thinking.  
  
"Don't you get it, that's not Kagome at all." Miroku Says.  
  
"That's Kagome, but she's under his control and if I kill her demon state, I'm going to kill her as well and I can't take that chance." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What are you going to do little brother?" Sesshomaru asks while giving Kagome commands through telepathy.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha says while trying to avoid Kagome's sharp nails, which she is swiping them pass him.  
  
"Kagome, listen, it's me Inuyasha, snap out of it and stop listening to Sesshomaru. WAKE UP" Inuyasha says while trying to grab on to her shoulder.  
  
"Do you need my help?" Sango asks.  
  
"No, you stay back. This is my fight and I will do this." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh bored are you Sango?" Sesshomaru asks while turning to Linda and making her rise. "Here have fun."  
  
Linda rises and turns Sango's Direction. She pulls out a chain and holds it.  
  
"Oh shit." Sango says while trying to grab her boomerang. (I'm sure that's what it is).  
  
"Go on Linda have fun." Sesshomaru says while turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome. He's amused at the sight of Inuyasha avoiding to hurt his one and only.  
  
"Give it up Inuyasha, there is no going around it. The only way to get your girl back is to destroy her demon side." Sesshomaru says while lightly laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I'm going to have to do it." Miroku says.  
  
"Open that Wind tunnel and you'll be the one needing to go into rehab." Inuyasha says while being slashed across the face with her nails.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha says while holding his face.  
  
"Never take your eye off the enemy." Sesshomaru says while laughing this time.  
  
Sango and Linda are rolling on the floor and Sango is trying to get Linda's hands off from around her neck. Her grip is pretty strong.  
  
"Get---Off---Me." Sango struggles to say while trying to pry her hands off her neck.  
  
Linda is so possessed she can't hear Sango, but continues to make her grip tighter around her windpipe.  
  
Miroku looks around to see his friends struggling to fight off others and decides not to be helpless anymore. He undoes his Right hand and points his palm towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sees that.  
  
"Miroku NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Well that's enough for now. Oh and new Inuyasha story out so review this and the other.  
  
Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Wind tunnel and Flash...

Chapter 10: The broken Wind tunnel and Flashing lights  
  
With Kagome Possessed and the rest of everyone else gone Zombie, Inuyasha and Miroku are trying to get everything back to normal.  
  
"Miroku don't." Inuyasha yells.  
  
"I have to it's the only way." Miroku says.  
  
Sesshomaru sees that and snaps his fingers causing the wind tunnel to have a force field around it.  
  
"What the?" Miroku says  
  
"Oh didn't I mention to you Miroku? Sesshomaru says. "By putting that force field around her hand, you're unable to us your wind tunnel"  
  
"You son of a bitch." Miroku hisses.  
  
Sango is still fighting with Linda, who is trying to collapse her windpipe.  
  
"Get off me you freak of nature." Sango says while gripping Linda's throat a well. "Sesshomaru when I get out of this, you're one dead bitch."  
  
"I highly doubt you will get of it." Sesshomaru says laughing at the scene he made.  
  
"Kagome listen to me. It's me Inuyasha your best friend." Inuyasha says as Kagome continues to try to claw him.  
  
"I am the one you took care of when I had a bad shoulder and I rescued you on many occasions." Inuyasha says trying again. Kagome stops and some of the memories begin flooding back.  
  
"Don't listen to him he's not your friend, I am." Sesshomaru says as he continues to try to get through to Kagome.  
  
Kagome don't listen to him he's the enemy. I'm your friend and am here for you." Inuyasha says as he walks up to Kagome and puts his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him and into his eyes.  
  
"Inu-ya-sha?" Kagome slowly says in he demon voice, as it slowly goes back to her normal voice.  
  
"Yes It's Inuyasha. Me, the one who loves you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Don't listen to him. Demon cat, snap out of it." Sesshomaru says getting upset.  
  
Kagome falls due to mixing of the voice. Now she's unconscience.  
  
Inuyasha picks up Kagome and shakes her slightly. Kagome opens her eyes and faces him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Yes it's me." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kagome says looking around.  
  
"As you can see my air headed brother made a mess of things here." Inuyasha says. "You have to help me get everyone back to normal."  
  
"Anything for you buddy." Kagome says as she looks to see Linda fighting with Sango. Kagome goes over to them and pulls Linda off.  
  
"Sorry Linda, but it's for your own good." Kagome says punching her and throwing her over by Sesshomaru. She flies into him knocking him out of the window.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Sango says as Kagome helps her up.  
  
"No Problem. No it's time to get everyone else back to normal." Kagome says going over Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you have the Shikon jewel fragments?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha reaches in his pocket and grabs them. He hands them to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome says while putting them in a tiny jar.  
  
"What are you about to do?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome says gathering the pieces in there, as Sesshomaru climbs back in the window.  
  
"What are you doing you little brat?" Sesshomaru says frightened by what Kagome is about to do.  
  
Kagome goes over to Miroku and holds it to him. A flashing light appears and the force field around Miroku's hand is gone.  
  
"Don't do anything yet." Kagome says.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku says.  
  
Kagome goes over to David and holds it to him. The demon form he was in disappears and he is a now human again.  
  
"Kagome how are you doing that? Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well you see, when they are demons the jewel has the power to change them back and only one pure hearted person can do that." Kagome says.  
  
"That's my girl." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Now let's take care of the biggest demon in this room." Kagome says pointing the jewel towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"You don't have the guts." Sesshomaru says.  
  
"Never under estimate a girl with pieces of the shikon Jewel." Kagome says holding it up to him. The lights are brighter this time and Sesshomaru is trying to hide from it.  
  
"Go on back where you cam from, you're not needed in this town." Kagome yells as the lights consume the whole room. Sesshomaru disappears and after the light show is over, Kagome falls.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha yells. He runs over to her and picks her up.  
  
"Will you be ok? Kagome speak to me." Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Kagome will be just fine. She wore herself out doing what she did." Sango says rubbing her neck.  
  
"Oh thank god. I can't stand loosing her." Inuyasha says hugging Kagome close.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Miroku asks Sango.  
  
"I'll be ok." Sango says.  
  
Around the house*  
  
People begin waking up. David is back to normal and Linda and Brenda wake up. Mandy snaps out of the trance she's in and sits up and walks around.  
  
"She did it." Sango says. "Everyone is back to normal."  
  
"Yes she did. No wonder she's the only one for me." Inuyasha says while looking down at the sleeping Kagome. Everyone who woke up goes upstairs to see everyone there.  
  
"Great party Linda." A girl says.  
  
"Uh thanks." Linda says. Everyone thanks her and makes their way home in hoping they were all dreaming.  
  
"We better get out here too." Inuyasha says. "Great Party Linda."  
  
"Thanks. Will Kagome Be ok?" Linda asks.  
  
"She'll be just fine." Inuyasha says. "She enjoyed it too."  
  
"Well thanks and see you at school Monday everyone and Kagome." Linda says.  
  
Inuyasha and others make their way home. Sango and Miroku follow this time.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
"Sleep well Kagome." Inuyasha says while laying her in bed with Halloween costume still on. "Thanks everyone for your support."  
  
"Hey No problem." Sango says. "We just had to check the party out."  
  
"If we hadn't shown up, you would be a human sacrifice." Miroku says.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well it's getting late, it's best we started heading back to our time." Sango says grabbing Miroku's arm.  
  
"Ok see you guys around." Miroku says. Those 2 leave.  
  
Kagome's Eyes flutter open. She looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"Is the party over?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yes it is and thanks to you, it was great one." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What did I do?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Let's just say you were the Guest of Honor." Inuyasha says hugging Kagome. She hugs back.  
  
"Inuyasha can you wait outside while I change?" Kagome asks nicely.  
  
"Sure can." Inuyasha says while getting up and leaving.  
  
Well that's the end of the story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! Have a safe and happy Halloween.  
  
I have 2 or 3 others out for reading .Please review and bye! 


End file.
